koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Gi
|Next word = Wèi}} is one of the three major factions in the Koihime†Musō franchise. Goal : To unite the country under their banner and achieve peace among the lands, even if the means are detestable. Territory Koihime†Musō : Shin Koihime†Musō and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei Shoku Route and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei ~Ryū Hata no Taibō~ : Gi Route and Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- Souten no Haou : Go Route and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei ~Son Go no Kechimyaku~ : History Koihime†Musō : The Gi Faction is first introduced during the Anti-Tōtaku Alliance arc in the first VN, and is almost immediately showed hostility or, at least, indifference to the weaker Hongō Faction, as their leader, Sōsō, desired to acquire Kan'u Unchō as one of her vassals, as well as having a large derision against the male leader Hongō Kazuto. They are one of the stronger armies that join the Alliance and stood in the vanguard at the Battle at Shisui Gate. But, because of the Alliance's leader Enshō Honsho incompetency in strategy, they suffered some losses to their ranks. : When they saw the Hongō Faction charging into battle, Gi quickly formulated a plan to retreat and allow the General Kayū to be lured out by the weaker army. Go, the other significant army in the vanguard also retreated with Go, making the Hongō Army the vanguard. : During the Battle at Korō Gate, Gi had forcibly placed themselves in the rearguard, stating that Enshō's incompetency is not worth the lives of their soldiers. However, soon they were ordered by Enshō to charge forth after about ten days. As it turns out, this was part of Hongō Army's strategy as they, who had been forced into being the vanguard, retreated as soon as both armies of Go and Gi had arrived. Gi quickly prepared for the melee and began their attack. Sōsō also left a small hole in the formation, hoping that a skilled general like Chōryō Bun'en would spot it and strike. The general Chōryō quickly took the bait, and ended up defeated by General Kakōton Genjō, forcibly making Chōryō one of their generals. They also joined the Hongō Army in capturing Korō Gate, and witnessed the battle of General Ryofu Hōsen against Kan'u and sworn sister Chōhi Yokutoku. : After the dissolution of the Alliance, Gi expanded into the west of the country, conquering even Ryōsei, home of Batō Jusei and daughter Bachō Mōki. They soon received a message (hiddenly sent by Ukitsu that the Hongō Army plans on attacking them soon. With this information in mind, they began scheming to turn the plan against the invading army. : However, even with foreknowledge of their opponent's attack, they were still pushed back into their own territory. After the second attack, they decided to attack the supply route of the Hongō Army. With the retreat of the Hongō Army, they immediately began pursuit, only to be stopped by the army's rearguard Chōhi, who easily fended off their attacks. : Things grew more dire for Gi as Go has decided to form an alliance with Hongō, and they now had to fend off a greater opponent than they once had. Things took a turn when Ukitsu brainwashed their leader, Sōso. Four of Gi's personnel, Kakōton, Kakōen, Jun'iku, and Kyocho decided to ask aid from Hongō Army to help save their leader from the, then unknown, white clothed faction who took control of their army. With Hongō's aid, they secured their leader's safety, and Sōsō decided to surrender herself and her kingdom to Hongō, claiming that she owed him far too much to turn her blade against him. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :In this route, Gi serves as the primary antagonist, due to Ryūbi's near instant rivalry against Sōsō. Gi Route :In this route, Gi serves as the viewpoint faction. Go Route :In this route, Gi serves as the primary antagonist, due to Gi's involvement with Sonsaku's assassination. Moe Shōden : The continent is united under the rule of the Three Kingdoms of Shoku, Gi, and Go, each country respectively ruled by Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken, with Kazuto as the lynchpin and symbol. The leaders and key personnel of the Three Kingdoms, however, all live in a single centralized area, only leaving their trusted seconds to do the management of the territories, in order to remain close to Kazuto. Shin Koihime † Eiyuutan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime Series Members Gallery KM Gi Soldier.png|KM Gi Soldier Gi Generic Soldier.png|SKM Gi Soldier Gi faction.jpg|Gi faction in Koihime†Musō Generals Gi vs Ukitsu army.png|Kakōen Myōsai, Kakōton Genjō and Kyocho Chūkō in Koihime†Musō Gi generals.png|Kakōton Genjō, Sōsō Mōtoku, Jun'iku Bunjaku and Kakōen Myōsai in Shin Koihime†Musō Gi attack time.png|Chōryō Bun'en, Kakōton Genjō, Kyocho Chūkō, Ten'i, Kakōen Myōsai, Gakushin Bunken, Ukin Bunsoku and Riten Mansei in Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Key people Kakumei.png|Kakōton Genjō, Sōsō Mōtoku, Jun'iku Bunjaku and Kakōen Myōsai in Kakumei Gi Gi generals Kakumei.png|Chōryō Bun'en, Kakōton Genjō, Kyocho Chūkō, Ten'i, Kakōen Myōsai, Gakushin Bunken, Ukin Bunsoku, Riten Mansei, Jokō Kōmei, Sōjin Shikō, Sōkō Shiren and Sōjun Shiwa in Kakumei Gi To and Su.png|Chinkei Kanyu and Chintō Genryū in Kakumei Gi Navigation Category:Factions Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō